Ice and Shadow
by mizgraffiti
Summary: What if Ice King finally finds someone and that someone was Shadow Queen from Paper Mario. Characters might be OOC. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Love at first sight

Warning: characters might be OOC

Deep in the land of Ooo, the Ice King was yet searching for princesses to kidnap once again. That's when he came across a dark violet shadow demon with a large crown, lighter purple hair, and had white lips. She was beautiful in his eyes. Ice King knew then that he wanted her. That's when Finn approached him and asked "What are you looking at?"

"That beautiful princess over there." Ice King told him, pointing at the shadow demon.

"Oh, she's not a princess." Finn replied "She's a queen. She's known as Shadow Queen."

"But if she's a queen then she's married." said Ice King.

"Oh no, she's single. She's actually been looking for someone, but no one wants her." said Finn. "You should go talk to her."

"I think I will." said Ice King and approached Shadow Queen.

She turned away, looking rather sad at the moment. Ice King took Shadow Queen's hand and decided to comfort her.

"Why are you here with me?" Shadow Queen asked "You should just run like everyone else."

"I don't want to leave you." Ice King told her.

"And why is that?" Shadow Queen asked

"Well, I think you're pretty." Ice King told her "No, more than pretty, you're beautiful."

"You think so?" Shadow Queen asked

""I know so." Ice King told her and kissed her hand. "And I want you to be my queen."

Shadow Queen thought for a moment then said, "I accept, Ice King."

"How'd you know who I was?" he asked her.

"I heard other talking about you." She replied.

Nearby, Bubblegum Princess noticed this and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shadow Queen is going to marry me and be my queen." Ice King told her.

"Shadow Queen doesn't want you." Said Bubblegum Princess, "Why would she want you?

"Because he's wonderful to me and I love him." Shadow Queen told her

"It's still hard to believe." Said Bubblegum Princess

"Well you're going to have to believe it." Said Shadow Queen

"I'll leave you two alone then." Said Bubblegum Princess and left.

"We should do this today." Said Shadow Queen.

"I agree with you my dear." Ice King told her. "Meet me my place then."

Shadow Queen nodded and left to find a dress. About ten minutes, Shadow Queen came to Ice King's place in a long black dress and purple flowers in hand.

"You look beautiful." Said Ice King

"Thank you." Said Shadow Queen. "Now let's do this."

One of Shadow Queen's minions arrived and started the wedding vows.

The minion then looked at Ice King asked, "Do you take Shadow Queen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Said Ice King

The minion then turned to Shadow Queen and asked, "And do you take Ice King to be your husband?"

"I do." Said Shadow Queen

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the minion

Shadow Queen and Ice King then kissed.


	2. Pregnant Shadow Queen

Once again, Finn came across the couple again. At the same time, Shadow Queen was feeling pain and went home.

"What's with her?" Finn asked

"I'm not sure." Ice King told him "She's been in a lot of pain lately."

"Maybe you should go see what's wrong with her." Said Finn

Ice King nodded and went home to find to find Shadow Queen lying on the bed. He crawled up next to her and asked, "What's the matter, dear?"

Shadow Queen sighed and said " Well, I just found out that I'm….I'm….."

"You're what?" Ice King asked

"I'm pregnant." Said Shadow Queen

Ice King's eyes widened at what she just said.

"That's great Shadow Queen." He told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you think so." Said Shadow Queen


	3. Sapphira

Two months later, Shadow Queen was ready to have her baby. She hired a woman named Tina to help her.

"Just take it easy. You're doing fine." Tina told her

Shadow Queen did just that and her baby was soon born. It was a beautiful girl. She was a light purple with white strands of hair. Tina took her and cleaned her off then gave her back to Shadow Queen. She looked at her daughter in her arms and saw her as a beautiful girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Tina asked

"I'm not sure." Shadow Queen replied "Get Ice King in here. I'll need his help with this."

Tina fetched Ice King and brought him to his wife and child.

"Well what do you think of her?" Shadow Queen asked

"She's adorable." Ice King said

"Yes she is. She still needs a name." said Shadow Queen "What do you think it should be?"

"How about Sapphira?" Ice King suggested

"I like it, alright Sapphira." Said Shadow Queen and looked at her daughter.

Tina nodded and wrote down the name then asked "middle name?"

"I don't know, let me think." Said Shadow Queen and started to think, then eventually said "Marie, Sapphira Marie."

"I like the way you think. Alright then, Sapphira Marie it is then." Said Tina and wrote it down.

"Thanks for your help." Said Shadow Queen

"Okay Shadow Queen, I'm glad to help said Tina and left.

Shadow Queen then looked at Ice King and said "You should really get to know your daughter."

Ice King took Sapphira and held her. To him it was amazing how small his daughter was.

"Shocking isn't it? It's hard to believe she's that small." Said Shadow Queen

"It is" said Ice King

"Especially at the fact that I'm bigger then you." Said Shadow Queen "Well it doesn't matter, she's adorable."

"She is adorable" Ice King agreed

"There is one issue though." Said Shadow Queen

"What?" Ice King asked

"I don't know how to be a mother." Said Shadow Queen

"We'll make it work." Ice King told her

"What makes you think that?" Shadow Queen asked

"We can learn." Ice King said "I don't know how to be a father."

"Well we'll both have to learn." Said Shadow Queen "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"So do I." Ice King agreed

"I know we can do this." Said Shadow Queen "I'm scared though"

"Don't be scared" Ice King told her

"Well, wouldn't you be too?" Shadow Queen asked

"I am" Ice King replied

"You don't seem like it" said Shadow Queen

"I'm better at dealing with it." Ice King replied

"I'm sure of it since you weren't the one pregnant with her." Shadow Queen told him

Ice King stared at Shadow Queen then looked back down at Sapphira.

"Why did you stare at me like that?" Shadow Queen asked

"No reason" Ice King replied

"Sorry, I just don't like it when someone stares at me." Said Shadow Queen and looked down at her daughter "Oh look, she's sleeping. She's so beautiful."

"So true." Ice King agreed

"She kind of looks like you too." Said Shadow Queen

"A little bit" Ice King said "She looks more like you though."

Shadow Queen smiled then turned to notice Finn and Jake.

"Oh, I didn't notice you two there." She said

"That's okay" Jake replied

"Who's that?" Finn asked

"That's our daughter, Sapphira." Shadow Queen told them "She was just born today."

"She's cute." Jake said

"Thank you" said Shadow Queen

"You're welcome" Jake replied

"Why did you come here though?" Shadow Queen asked

"Just to see how you're doing." Finn replied

"You're not thinking this is a bad thing right?" Shadow Queen asked

Finn and Jake shared a look and said "no" in unison

"Yeah right" said Shadow Queen

"Okay, maybe" Jake admitted

"Thought so" Ice King mumbled

"I suggest you leave." Said Shadow Queen

"Fine" Jake said and grabbed Finn and left

"We should probably get some rest." Said Shadow Queen

"You're probably right, Shadow Queen." Said Ice King and put Sapphira in her crib

They then went into their room when Sapphira started to cry.

"Why is she crying?" Ice King asked

"I don't know." Said Shadow Queen and held Sapphira in her arms. "I think she just doesn't want to be alone. Is it alright if she sleeps with us tonight?"

"I don't mind." Said Ice King

Shadow Queen got in bed with Ice King and put Sapphira in between them and she calmed down. Shadow Queen then turned out the light and they went to sleep.


End file.
